narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Uzumaki vs. Uzumaki
Ikido knew that if he wanted to fight effectively in all regions, he'd have to train in all regions. He decided that his first training location will be the snowy mountains. The peak was in an altitude of 50000 ft from the ground. Surrounding the mountains were snowy forests. There were many holes on the mountain that falling in could mean death. Avalanches happened frequently as well. To top it off, there are rumors that the snowy mountain is a dormant volcano. Ikido was currently 10000 high on the mountain. He was drinking water and eating some fresh that he burned with fire. Ikido suddenly sensed a chakra presence relatively near him. Upon looking towards the presence, Ikido would see a tall cloaked man with a strange faced shaped mask on. The man looked in Ikido's direction, and recognized Ikido's chakra as someone he'd sensed before in his home of Uzushiogakure, and by Ikido's age and the power of his chakra, assumed him to be a jonin. "Oh, a visitor. I thought I was going to train. I can tell you're from Uzu, what do you want? Has Shenron requested my presence?" Ikido asked with a smile. The man, Tentei Uzumaki, stood silently for a couple seconds, before finally answering, "No... I wasn't looking for you... But, I guess helping you train would likely be beneficial..." Ikido's mask broke previously, so his face was showing. He did bring a snow hat though. "Ok, then. I'll let you do the first move." "Hn.." Tentei summoned two kunai from a seal on his arm and threw them at Ikido, before making a hand seal, multiplying the kunai into a couple dozen, all flying directly at Ikido. Ikido quickly jumped and used Wind Release Stream to go higher, so the kunai won't touch him. He landed back down and said, "Hmm, nice one. Now, are you going to do another attack or shall I go next?" Tentei ignored the question, and pulled on near invisible wires that had been attached to the kunai, making them fly at Ikido from behind. "Please take this seriously... Or you won't improve..." Ikido quickly noticed the kunai and did the same thing as before. "Hmm, interesting. I dodged by a second, but I won't be surprised again next time." He said. Tentei quickly body flickered above Ikido as he shot himself into the air, and landed a powerful kick into his ribs, sending him crashing to the snow. "If you say so." Ikido used Body Replacement Technique to switch places with the water bottle he drank water from previously, watching it get crushed. "I liked that bottle, oh well. Hmm, my turn. I'm going to end this already." Ikido's began to gather chakra in both thumbs. "Umm, I forgot what I had to do now. Man, I stink." "Maybe I was wrong about him being a jonin..." Tentei mumbled under his breath with a sigh. Tentei crosses his arms, waiting for Ikido to make his move. Ikido stopped gathering chakra and thought to himself, "He's safe for now." ''He then said, "I intended on training with the environment. So, follow me." He began running higher up the mountain, his intention to reach 30000 feet. "Very well..." Tentei quickly followed Ikido, still keeping on high alert along the way. Ikido and Tentei reached 30000 ft. "We're up prettu high, how long can we both last with limited oxygen? We can go back down though, accidents are likely to occur up here. Now, enjoy, you know what snow has? Water! For example." Ikido used Water Release: Rising Water Slicer. "The only downside is, it requires more chakra than normally." Tentei simply stood there, silently watching, slightly confused as to why Ikido was saying all of this. "What I'm trying to say is, even though fire moves won't be effective up here, water would do just fine. Well, follow me up even higher!" Ikido made a shadow clone, and then the real Ikido kept running up the mountain. The shadow clone got five paper bombs and said, "Up here, avalanches occur all too frequently." He dropped the paper bombs beside his feet, and it exploded. The shockwave of the explosion started an avalanche, heading straight towards Tentei. Tentei sighed, "I really should have seen that coming. Purple chakra formed into several massive feathers behind Tentei, which then expanded around him into a large beast, shielding him from the snow. Once the avalanche had passed him over, Tentei's formed the beast around him into a massive chakra badger, which proceeded to dig out of the snow. Tentei then reached out with his chakra sense, attempting to locate Ikido. Ikido decided to use Chakra Suppression Technique to suppress his Chakra, he kept on moving though. "It will be no fun if he sense my chakra." He mumbled to himself as he walked into some short of cave. Tenkei sighed once again, realizing Ikido had suppressed his chakra. Tenkei quickly advanced up the mountain, in the same way Ikido had run off before the avalanche. Ikido kept walking in the cave, several hidden paper bombs were in the entrance to the cave. When one explodes, all would explode. This would cause an avalanche to occur and close the opening to the cave when the rocks in the entrance crumble. The bombs would go off once Tentei reached the cave. 10 paper bombs in all, that means the avalanche would be even bigger. Tentei made several shadow clones to search the area, one of which located the cave, and entered. The bombs went off and the avalanche occurred. Ikido was already far in the cave. Tentei himself was a good distance away, but the avalanche was big enough that some of it was still able to reach him. Tentei used the same technique as before, forming two large chakra badgers, then joined them together into one massive beast, which rapidly flung the falling snow to the side, away from Tentei. He then quickly traveled to the cave, having the chakra badger dig through the rubble with incredible speed. In the end of the cave, where there was no where else to go, Ikido was sitting down on the floor, meditating. Tentei created three clones, which run into the cave to find Ikido. Tentei himself waits outside. Ikido noticed the clones and said, "Come on, clones? Alright, I want the real one here." Ikido made three clones of his own to take on the other three. Tentei, using the Clone Great Explosion, made all three of his Shadow Clones explode inside the cave, causing the cave to collapse onto itself around Ikido. When the cave collapsed, there was rubble everywhere. Ikido had used Chakra Enhanced Strength to destroy falling rocks, reducing damage. "Wow, that was dangerous. I was actually hurt. We are currently 40000 ft above the ground. I wonder if we can last long on the peak of the mountain, at most, we would last like 2 or 3 minutes. Well, let's go." Ikido used Chakra Enhanced Speed to start going higher up the mountain. Ikido knew he had only five minutes before he would completely run out of oxygen. But, he wanted to check something out. Tentei sighs, "''Maybe I should actually start taking this guy seriously?" Tentei thought to himself, before using Chakra Enhanced Speed as well, running after Ikido. When they reached the top, Ikido said, "I'm sorry. I was trying to only use the environment to my advantage. I wasn't trying to use much of my abilities here. Though, there was a reason I came up here." Ikido looked down and noticed cracks appearing. "Up here, the floor is unstable. Enjoy the trip." Ikido jumped, threw a paper bomb on the ground where he once was, and began to dive down the side of the mountain. The paper bomb exploded and a huge hole formed on the peak and underneath Tentei's feet. In the bottom of the hole, magma can be seen. Ikido continued to dive down the mountain. "Ugh..." Tentei decided he might as well get slightly more serious, and created Chakra Chains to shoot out of his body and catch onto the ledge of the hole created by the explosive tag, and then Tentei used the chains to slingshot himself up and out of the hole, as the ledge collapsed from his weight. Tentei then created a shadow clone in midair, and had it use Chakra Enhanced Strength to throw the real Tentei down the mountain after Ikido. Ikido noticed Tentei but he didn't care. When he saw the snowy ground, he used Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation towards the ground, melting the snow. He landed right into the pool that was created. He jumped up from the pool right before it turned to ice. He didn't jump high, so landing on ice was safe. "Wow, that was some fast freezing. Man, this guy's going to cause the ice to break." Ikido mumbled to himself. Tentei lands several meters away. "Alright... I've let you have your fun, stop messing around..." Ikido sighed and said, "The volcano. It might erupt anytime soon. But no matter. Now then, the fun and games are now officially over. I'm going to use my sword and try to improve with it." Ikido took out his steel, medium sized sword and pointed it towards Tentei. "Convince me to go really serious, and I'll make this battle alot more interesting." "Hmph..." The chakra feathers reform behind Tentei, then rapidly extend and proceed to stab and slash at Ikido with incredible speed. Ikido began to attempt to block the attacks with his sword, getting cut a few times. He then jumped up, getting cut in the process, and threw a kunai directly towards Tentei. "You know, I've heard of the technique you are using. Just how long can you last with that technique?" Tentei grinned a little behind his mask, "A lot longer than you may think..." Tentei says before jumping away from the kunai, and throwing several of his own, with explosive tags attached. Ikido did the same thing as before, he jumped and used wind release stream to get out of the way and landed several feet away from both Tentei and the kunai, making sure the kunai won't just go back to him as a sneak attack. "I can keep using Wind Release Stream for a long time. It honestly doesn't affect my chakra that much at all." The tags on the kunai turned out to be flash bombs, blinding Ikido temporarily. Tentei used this opportunity to mix his Chakra Enhanced Speed and the Body Flicker technique to instantly appear beside Ikido, slamming his knee against his face, then spinning around to land a powerful kick against his ribs. Ikido's face got hit but he was able to block the kick with his sword. He backflipped three times to get away from Tentei. "I fell for that, alright. You hurt my face I see." Ikido put his sword away and gathered chakra into both thumbs. "Come and get me. Hand to hand combat." "Hm.." Tentei activated his Chakra Enhanced Thought, and then rushed at Ikido, rapidly punching and kicking at him from several directions. "''Fool" ''Ikido thought to himself. Before Tentei made his first, Ikido quickly made contact with both thumbs against Tentei's fist. This made Tentei's vision become blurry, for he activated Genjutsu: Starry Night. "I probably won't be able to use that technique anymore for a while, but you're finished!" Ikido quickly got his sword and aimed a piercing stab towards Tentei's right wrist. Ikido had no idea if this was going to work, but he had no choice but to try! Upon readying himself for Taijutsu, Tentei had activated his Chakra Enhanced Durability, causing the sword to only barely pierce his skin, which broke Tentei out of the genjutsu. Tentei jumped backwards, away from Ikido. "Alright... I'm done playing dumb for your simple traps..." Ikido smiled and put his sword away. "You were saved by that skin hardening technique, but may I ask? How was getting crushed, or at least, feeling as if getting crushed? This is still training, so I'd like to know how my technique is." "Its what i'd expect from someone of your level..." Tentei said before using Mysterious Peacock Method: Beast, to make several large chakra wolves that rush at Ikido and bite onto him. "Hmm, interesting." Ikido used Chakra Enhanced Speed to begin running from the wolves. He then was able to jump over the wolves after gaining enough speed. He then ran straight for Tentei and jumped over him, throwing a shuriken towards Tentei. When he landed on the other side, he watched to see if the shuriken and the wolves would hit Tentei. Tentei dispelled the wolves, then used the enhanced reflexes gained by Chakra Enhanced Thought to catch the shuriken between his fingers and throw it back at Ikido, then formed the chakra feathers behind him again, which shot at Ikido in an attempt to hold him in place. Ikido quickly used Fire Release Stream to stop the attacks and then jumped out of the way in case any attack survived. Tentei jumps back, gathering chakra into his hand. "Hm..." Ikido made two shadow clones to charge towards Tentei, each with a paper bomb on them. Tentei made two clones of his own, which rushed Ikido's clones and set off their own explosive tags, making all four clones explode, creating a large smoke cloud. Tentei used the Chakra Suppression Technique to hide his chakra, before dashing through the smoke and hitting Ikido with a Five Elements Seal, hoping to make him pass out at most, or heavily disrupt his chakra at least. When the smoke appeared, Ikido used Wind Release Stream to push himself backwards several yards, and also making the smoke disappear. He noticed Tentei was try to use five elements seal, so he threw a shuriken towards Tentei. Tentei combined his Chakra Enhanced Speed with the Body Flicker, to instantly appear behind Ikido and both slam the seal into his back, and smash his elbow into the back of Ikido's head. Ikido quickly got his sword and turned around to attempt to block Tentei's hand, but Tentei's elbow hit Ikido's face, making him fall back. Ikido smiled on the floor and said, "Thanks for the training. It was pure luck that I was able to avoid the seal, but I guess I still got hit with your elbow. I'm done here, I give up." He put his right hand up, not only for Tentei to help him up, but also as a sign of respect. Tentei simply stood there silently, looking down at Ikido. "Hn..." "I don't want to show you all my tricks, so we're done here. The purpose of my training was to get experience in a snowy battlefield, nothing else. I believe that you are ANBU, I would have probably lost to you anyway, but before that, this battle would have gone on and on and on. But, you're an impressive Shinobi. It's been good battling you." Ikido replied. Tentei simply nodded, "You've impressed me..." Tentei said before disappearing in a flurry of snowflakes. With that, Ikido simply walked away. Category:Finished Roleplay Category:Finished RP